This invention relates generally to carton construction and more particularly to carton constructions formed from corrugated cardboard blanks. The corrugated cardboard carton of the invention is particularly suitable for use as a portable medicine cabinet.
In industrial settings, on-site health care facilities are commonly provided where employees can be treated for minor injuries or ailments. Such facilities are also found in schools where students can be provided with temporary emergency medical care. These facilities typically include a medicine cabinet where drugs and other medical paraphernalia are stored. Because it is often necessary to provide treatment away from the facility, a medicine cabinet which is portable is desireable. Such a portable medicine cabinet should be of a lightweight and inexpensive construction.